Pre Z
by Mayflowers123
Summary: 10k and his best friend before the apocalypse. Will lead into the show.
1. You can count on me

Lynn's POV

Come on Tommy, were going to be late for school!" I grabbed my best friends hand yanking him away from his cereal and through the door. Sprinting, we barely made to the bus stop before it pulled up.

We walked up the steps and into the bus. Nodding a quick hello to the bus driver we walked along the isle all the girls ogling Tommy's face. Wasn't jealous at all, not on bit, okay maybe a little. I'd always had a tiny crush on him ever since we were forced to go to homecoming together, neither of us asked anyone so we just went as friends. I remember the day perfectly.

*Flash Back*  
><em>I sat in front of the mirror in my room putting the final touches on my makeup. DING DONG went the door bell and I heard the muddled voices of my father and Tommy talking. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. CREAK the door opened and I started down the steps. Tommy's jaw dropped and I laughed, realising I had nothing to be afraid of.<em>

_"You look beautiful" he said once I reached him. I just smiled up at him [curse my small genes]. He reached out a hand and I took it. We had just started down the steps when Dad and my three older brother's decided to be funny "USE PROTECTION!" they had shouted. I just turned around and yelled back "VERY FUNNY GUYS VERY FUNNY" but not before flipping them all off._

_Tommy bursted out laughing and I soon joined him realising just how funny it actually was. He opened the door and held my hand as I shuffled in._

*Flashback Over*

I let a brief smile drift over my face as I remembered that day. Well there was always time to tell him anyways. [oh how wrong I was] Rubbing my eyes I yawned, didn't get much sleep last night with Tommy hogging the bed. [We'd both know each other since we were in diapers our parents didn't care if we slept in the same bed they knew we wouldn't do anything.]

I leaned my head against Tommy's shoulder and told him the last think my sleep addled mind thought "wake me up when we get to school". My brain processed him stroking my hair and then I was out.

* * *

><p>I would like to inform you that Lynn's nickname for 10k is Tommy but his real name is Tom because I just like it better that way.<p>

Also _phrases in italics_ = flashback

[] = her thoughts

()= A/N notes


	2. Calling all the monsters

Lynn's POV

"Lynn, Lynn, wake-up" I slowly pulled my head up from Tommy's shoulder to see our school out the window and kids starting to shuffle off the bus. Immediately, I jumped into action, I grabbed my back back sprinted out of my seat and started to walk down the isle.

Half way there some jerk 'accidentally' tripped me, I fell backwards and Tommy caught me right before I reached the ground and no he didn't just catch me, I was cradled against his chest while my face against his shirt and his breath tickling the top of my head.

Blushing, I sprung up and headed for the exit.

*Time Skip brought to you by Skydoesminecraft*

"So Lynn want to play video games at my house? Just got the new zombie game" Tommy asked. My eyes immediately brightened and I grabbed his hand practically dragging him to down the street to his house. I flung open the door and rushed for Tommy's room.

Not even waiting for him I grabbed the Xbox controller and started up the game. By the time I had created my account and was just about to start Tommy burst into his room huffing and puffing. "You didn't even wait for me?" He asked with a fake hurt face. Playing along I went with "why wait when the student has clearly surpassed the master".

We were both cracking up when the mood suddenly turned sober and Tommy got a thoughtful look on his face "Lynn, I was wondering if-" CRASH! We both jumped up exchanged fearful glances and raced down the steps. We raced into the kitchen just to find the Tommy's dad, Wade, had dropped a plate. "I'm fine guys, go back upstairs to your video games". Not to be told twice we raced back upstairs and grabbed the controllers and started.

*Time Skip*

"wow Tommy, you have the worst aim I have ever seen" I laughed remembering when he aimed for a Zombie and hit a fuel tank blowing himself up. "I'm much better when I have a actual gun" [Its true put a gun in his hand and a bow and mine lets just say, run].

"Speaking of which want to go down to the range and practice?" I asked. Knowing I would go even of he didn't he just shrugged and followed me out the door

*TO THE RANGE*

TWACK! My arrow banged against the target, hitting a perfect bullseye. I was just pulling another arrow out when Tommy's dad rushed in. He was red faced and breathing heavy but still managed to gasp out "get in the truck! We need to go, it's started". Tommy and I glanced at each other confused but followed him out the door with our weapons still in out hands.

"Whats started?" I asked bewildered, he looked at use sometimes faced and then he answered... "The apocalypse"


	3. Don't come back for me

Lynn's POV

Tommy's dad brief us a little more on are way out of town, apparently Tommy's sister Cassandra was with his mother and father when this started. They decide Wade would come get Tommy and I and then They would meet up just out side of town. Little did I know that would never happen.

We were just pulling up to a sign that said 'Welcome To Paradise, Ohio. Population 289.' When this humanoid creature walked up from a ditch, it had pasty grey skin, some blackish/redish liquid dripping from it mouth and it eyes were clouded like it was no longer human. Without skipping a beat Tommy's dad called back to us "Give it mercy, a shot through the brain will do".

We both glanced at each other, hesitantly Tommy raised his camo rifle and took a shoot. BANG! The sound reverberated across the hills, and the Z feel down, alive no more.

After about five minutes we arrived in a meadow just outside the town. Good news there was another truck there, bad news it was empty.

Frantically, Tommy and I ran got he truck looking for clues they had been there. There was a small scrap of paper on the dash board, it read

_Tom, Lynn, and Wade if you found this than we are probably not alive. In the back of the truck are two pistol (33 caliber), extra arrows, and basic survival needs._

P.S. ( There are feminine produces in there too, Lynn)

~Love

_family_

Tommy looked heart broken. I reached out my arms to him and he gladly accepted my hug. He soon was sobbing into my shirt, "I'm sure they are alive maybe they just had to leave and that slipped out of there pocket".

As soon as I said it I knew it was a poor excuse. He looked at me with tear stained eyes that just scream 'Why, why!' As he sobbed I held him close and as we huddled underneath the stars (awesome powers of writing make it nightime!) I couldn't help but think about my family and were they are. Tommy's dad never did tell me if they made it out alive.


	4. Carry on

Lynn's POV

Turns out I didn't have any time to ask Wade if my family made it out of town alive, just after Tommy calmed down A group of Z's overran the meadow.

I was in the front seat with Wade while Tommy road in the back picking off Z's with our weapons. He was hitting a significant number more than me because I has switched to his spare rifle as to conserve arrows for my bow.

I did notice something strange going on with Tommy though, every time he hit one he would count them so far he was up to 27. That sparked quite certain curiosity in me, I decided to give it a try to. After we had make an escape from the over run clearing me and Tommy's counter were both up to 34 (Tommy) and 23 (me).

Once we were clear and had polled over to scout the area I decided to interrogate Tommy about his counting. "So, Tommy what's up with the counting" he of course gave me a strange look before answering my question.

"I've decided that I want to kill 10,000 zombies, in fact how bout if we meat anyone along the was tell them to call me ten thousand or 10k. I gave him strange look but hey it's the apocalypse we just have to **carry on.**


	5. Pick up the pieces and build a lego hous

ATTENTION! Can someone please make a cover for this story? I will leave a link on my profile to show what Lynn looks like.

Lynn's POV

The vast valleys of wheat rolled across the country side obscuring our vision from the bloody and indifferent sights that had now come to be known as the apocalypse. With a sigh of longing I thought back to the earlier and simpler day's.

*Flash Back*  
>~Age 13~<p>

_"Come on Tommy! I want to get to the amusement park before the lines get to long!" I yelled at my best friend who was taking his sweet time walking down the steps. I get ready faster than him I thought in exasperation._

Finally, he reached the bottom of the steps and not a moment to late because I was already out the door and in the car. Huffing and puffing he ran out the front door and almost collided against the door of the truck trying to get in before we left him.

But both me and my mom were cracking up because before he left the house we had locked all the doors and rolled up the windows. He couldn't seem to figure out why he couldn't get in, first he tried the door and then the next on and next on and so forth, when he looked to us for guidance we just shrugged and tried to look confused.

It took him almost 10 minutes to figure it out.

*Time Skip*

With a clang the roller coaster pulled out from the station and onto the track. I was clutching Tommy's hand so hard he must have been losing circulation. It go to be so bad that I ended up hiding my head in his shoulder. And suddenly it was all better, like a switch had been flicked or a string pulled. I was enjoying myself in fact-

*Flash Back Ended*

I was suddenly pulled out on my reminiscing when the truck gave a sudden jerk and we screeched to a stop. Wade jumped out of his seat and went to check on the engine. Me and Tommy jumped out of our seats to go and join him. Before either of us could do anything a Lurker jumped up from the dark road and bit Tom's father.

* * *

><p>Just a warning I will be referring to 10k as Tom, Tommy, and 10k. Also Z's will be called lurkers or Z's. The official count for zombies is Tommy (56) and Lynn (64).<p>

~Mayflowers


	6. Pompeii

I crumpled to the ground balling my eyes out. _I can't believe he did that, how could he?_ _He's gone, my best friend._

**1 Hour Earlier**

* * *

><p>We both rushed out of the car desperate to reach Wade, to save him. Even though we already knew it was to late. While Tommy sat on the ground with his dying father, I raised my bow and killed the mother f***er how caused this.<p>

I walked up and placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. At first he excepted my condolences, or at least it seemed he did. Quick as a flash he whipped my hand off his shoulder and turned, glaring at me with eyes full of hate.

"GO AWAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!". I stumbled back from him, _I'd never seen him like this. He usually doesn't get mad over anything._ Not wasting anytime I sprinted into the forest with just my weapons, a can of beans, and the clothes on my back.

The fall colors of the leaves made me think of back when we were kids and we would jump in leave piles. I let the calm thoughts of autumn days sooth my troubled mind as_ I drifted off into long forgotten_ _memories..._

_There were some many colors everywhere, in the sky, trees, and Earth. It was magical. But it was less so than yesterday for my best friend wasn't here to enjoy it with me, the cool air with a slit nip to the wind, piles to play and jump in, and tall trees to climb until your cold and come inside for home made coco._

_I simply wish Tommy was here to. I could run and talk and play and run without fear of getting lost because he knew the woods like the back of his hand. But all I cou-_

a groan alerted me to the appearance of a zombie. With new found rage I picked myself up off the ground and made for my knife. I closed my left eye, took a deep breath, slowed my heartbeat, aimed, and released the weapon.

It flew through the air until with a solid thunk it burrowed itself in the undead head. It feel till the ground dead. I approached it too retrieve my weapon when I was within I foot of it I pulled the hilt of the knife from its head and whispered "I give you mercy".

* * *

><p>Just a warning this story is more of a hobby so it will not be updated regularly. The official count for zombies is Tommy (56) and Lynn (65).<p>

~Mayflowers


End file.
